character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Frieza (Canon)/Paleomario66
|-|First Form= |-|Without Armor= |-|Second Form= |-|Third Form= |-|Final Form= |-|100% Final Form= |-|Mecha Form= |-|Golden Form= |-|Final Form (Universe Survival Arc)= Canon= |-|DBZ Abridged= 'Summary' Frieza is one of the most significant villains in the Dragon Ball manga and the Dragon Ball Z anime. He also makes appearances in several Dragon Ball Z movies, as well as Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super. Frieza is a galactic emperor who runs the planet trade and is feared for his ruthlessness and power. He is the descendant of Chilled, the second son of King Cold, the younger brother of Cooler, and the father of Kuriza. His name is a rephrase of "freezer." 'Powers and Stats' Tier: at least High 5-A, likely Low 4-C | Low 4-C | at least Low 4-C | 4-C | likely High 4-C | At least High 4-C | 3-A, likely Low 2-C | 3-A, likely Low 2-C Name: Frieza/Freeza Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Presumably in his 70s-80s) Classification: Alien Tyrant, Ruler of the Planet Trade Organization Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Energy Projection, Chi Manipulation, Telekinesis, Regeneration (High-Low), Afterimage Creation, Extrasensory Perception with a Scouter, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can transform multiple times to release his power, Can survive in space, Can survive losing limbs or even his entire lower body Attack Potency: at least Dwarf Star level+ (Based on this calculation), likely Small Star level (he performed this feat casually with a single finger) | Small Star level | at least Small Star level+ | Star level (Frieza's final form is far stronger than all of his previous forms) | likely Large Star level (stronger than his final form) | At least Large Star level+ (Casually one-shot Piccolo, easily defeated SSJ Gohan with a barrage of Death Beams, should be far stronger than Tagoma) | Universe level, likely Universe level+ (Clashed with Saiyan Beyond God Goku, who was stronger than his Super Saiyan God form in the Battle of Gods Saga) | Universe level, likely Universe level+ (comparable to Resurrection of F' Saga Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Goku) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to post-Zenkai boost Vegeta) | Relativistic | Relativistic '''in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed | '''FTL (could keep up with base Goku) | FTL+ (Can keep up with Super Saiyan Goku, who is much faster than base Goku) | At least FTL+ (Should be superior to Tagoma) | Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with Saiyan Beyond God Goku) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Super Saiyan Blue Goku) Lifting Strength: Unknown+ Striking Strength: Class XGJ | Class XGJ | Class XGJ | Class XGJ | Class XGJ | At least Class XTJ+ | Universal, likely Universal+ | Universal, likely Universal+ Durability: at least Dwarf Star level+, likely Small Star level | Small Star level | at least Small Star level+ |''' Star level''' | likely Large Star level | At least Large Star level+ | Universe level, likely Universe level+ (Tanked hits from Saiyan Beyond God Goku) | Universe level, likely Universe level+ (Tanked hits from SSB Goku) Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of enduring a very prolonged battle with Goku, in which he suffered a significant amount of injuries bisection and was completely drained of ki, yet still managed to survive the explosion of Namek) Range: Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with ki blasts and attacks in his Final and Golden Form. Standard Equipment: His scouter and hover chair. Intelligence: Frieza was the tyrannical ruler of an entire sector of the universe, maintaining and iron grip over entire galaxies through the use of terror and effective deployment of his forces along with his ability to obliterate any opposition. In combat he's a master hand-to-hand combatant who easily defeated the likes of Vegeta and put Goku on the ropes various times in their first encounters. He has mastered the use of Ki Blasts and even managed to replicate Krillin's Kienzan after seeing it once. However, for all his skill, his greatest downfalls are his continual arrogance and impatience when things go wrong, as he rushed to defeat Goku before mastering his Golden Form, which ultimately led to his defeat. Weaknesses: Frieza is incredibly overconfident. He often likes to show off instead of finishing off an opponent. He has limited energy in Golden Form, much like his final form, and will go revert to normal when enough time passes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Death Beam: '''Frieza extends his right arm and fires a small, bullet-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces an opponent. * '''Death Ball: Small ball of Ki used in a technique to destroy a planet. * Fissure Slash: '''Capable of casually slashing thousands of meters of area with his finger (at 50% power). * '''Nova Strike: '''Frieza shields his body in energy and rushes the opponent. * '''Punishing Blaster: '''Frieza gathers energy in his right hand, raises his hand, thrusts his hand forward and fires a massive blast causing massive damage. * '''Telekinesis: '''Capable of moving rocks to throw at a target at high speed, or paralyzing weaker targets with Ki techniques and making them explode. * '''Tsuibi Kienzan: '''Uses his Ki to generate up to two remotely tracking and homing energy discs; are much more effective when he uses his hands to increase their speed and cutting ability. '''Key: First Form | Second Form | Third Form |''' Final Form''' | 100% and Mecha Form | First Form (Dragon Ball Super) | Final Form (Dragon Ball Super) | Golden Form Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2